


Insatiable urges

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, G!P, Panty-ripping, Smut, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is insatiable because of their recent Regionals win and because of g!p Quinn's sexual prowess. Cue lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable urges

Rachel had been feeling… _insatiable_ lately, to say the least. Maybe it was because she was still high off their Regionals win, which happened a week ago by the way, or maybe it was because of Quinn’s sexual prowess. Or maybe it was a combination of the two.

Yep, it definitely was because of both.

Anyway, the point was they’ve been having _great_ sex lately, and Rachel found herself craving for it more and more every time she was with Quinn. Like last night, after they practiced their duet for Nationals, Rachel practically jumped Quinn and they fucked again. It went on for _hours_ , and Rachel felt like it was a good physical regimen for them both. Not forgetting that it was _very_ pleasurable, of course.

They would practice again later, Rachel decided, after they had morning sex. She rolled over and found Quinn lying on her stomach, her face buried against the pillows and her long, golden hair flowing across the sides of her face. Giggling lightly, Rachel draped herself over Quinn’s back and kissed the nape of her neck and her shoulders.

There was no response, though Rachel couldn’t blame her for that. She knew that Quinn was exhausted from their activities last night, and her cock had been spent from all the sex they’ve been having. Quinn definitely deserved to sleep in, most especially after being drained because of her sexual urges.

The urge to just lie there and wait until Quinn woke up was strong, but Rachel had a feeling that it would take at least another hour before she did. Quinn looked completely dead to the world, and Rachel didn’t want to force her to wake up.

Maybe she’ll research some songs on her own and practice some vocals to pass the time. Then she’ll make breakfast for her and Quinn to keep them energized for the rest of the morning.

Deciding that this was a better option instead of doing nothing while waiting for Quinn, Rachel smiled to herself and kissed her girlfriend’s neck and climbed off the bed. Strewn on the floor were their clothes from yesterday, and Rachel blushed a little when she saw her panties dangling off one of the bedposts.

She grabbed the discarded clothes off the floor and dumped them in the laundry basket, including Quinn’s. After that, she put on a fresh pair of underwear and pulled on a shirt, not bothering to put on shorts since her dads weren’t home anyway.

Sitting in front of her desk, she turned on her laptop and opened the internet browser. She looked for songs that would suit the theme for Nationals and listened to them, jotting down the ones she thought sounded the best and worthy of being performed onstage. Of course, she would have to present them to Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee club for the final decision, but it was best if she presented a few noteworthy ones instead of suggesting everything that she found, which would only be a waste of precious time that could be used for the group practices.

She stopped after forty minutes and closed her laptop. Glancing at the bed, she saw that Quinn was still fast asleep and in the same position she was in before Rachel left. She’ll just greet Quinn with breakfast in bed, then, as an appreciation for being an amazing girlfriend.

She put on her slippers and exited her room, then headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was bacon in the fridge reserved for when Quinn had sleepovers with her, and Rachel decided to cook them along with some sausages and egg.

While she moved around the kitchen, Rachel sang softly to herself and focused on cooking. She put everything in a plate and grabbed some fruits from the fridge, a spoon and fork, then placed everything in a tray.

When she got back to her room, Quinn was already awake, sitting up on the bed and groggily rubbing her eyes. The sheets pooled around her waist, leaving her upper half exposed. Rachel smiled and walked towards Quinn, setting the tray on the blonde’s lap.

She sat down next to Quinn and kissed her cheek, and a sleepy smile was flashed at her.

“Good morning, baby,” Quinn mumbled, tilting her head to kiss Rachel full on the lips.

“Good morning to you, too,” Rachel grinned.

Rachel stabbed at a piece of sausage and lifted it to Quinn’s mouth, and the blonde happily bit and chewed away at it. Quinn then took some grapes and fed Rachel, both of them enjoying breakfast together.

Soon, they finished eating and Quinn put the tray aside on Rachel’s bedside table. Tucking her bottom lip between her teeth, Rachel pulled off her shirt and lied down on her back, seducing Quinn with her eyes. Quinn laughed and pulled the sheets off of her, exposing the rest of her naked self to Rachel’s appreciative gaze.

Her cock was still limp between her legs, though that would be changing soon enough. Tilting her head forward, Quinn kissed Rachel softly, her hands brushing and caressing Rachel’s curves and the swell of her breasts. A deep sigh fell from Rachel’s lips, and she shifted a little to feel more of Quinn’s hands roaming her body.

Rachel’s skin tingled with each press of Quinn’s fingers, arousal coursing through her body and settling between her legs. Subconsciously, she spread her thighs open, moaning softly as Quinn cupped her tits and tweaked and rolled her nipples.

Their tongues slid against each other, Rachel panting into Quinn’s mouth. Cupping Rachel’s breasts, Quinn trailed kisses down her face and neck, then latched her lips onto the brunette’s tits and began to suck and nip all over the soft flesh. Rachel gasped and jerked, eyes flying wide open as Quinn attacked her tits with hot, open-mouthed kisses, flicking her nipples with her tongue.

The dull throbbing in her pussy increased, and Rachel groaned and started humping the air, desperate for any kind of friction against her wet snatch. Sensing her need, Quinn shoved her right hand inside her panties and rubbed her pussy lips, her hand warm against Rachel’s flesh.

_Finally_ , Rachel thought. The assault of Quinn’s lips over her breasts and stomach continued, her pleasure heightened with the way Quinn was touching her dripping sex.

She gasped as she felt two fingers enter her hole, her walls stretching to accommodate the intrusion before tightening again. Quinn sucked on her tits, fingers smoothly gliding in and out of Rachel’s silky, wet heat. Her panties hindered any further movement, so Rachel moaned and humped Quinn’s hand, rolling and gyrating her hips.

Quinn’s lengthy digits stroked her walls, coaxing more of her wetness. They twisted and curled inside of her pussy, hitting deeper as they searched for her sweet spot.

With a low growl, Quinn removed her hand from Rachel’s panties, causing the brunette to whine in displeasure. She gushed, however, when she heard ripping sounds coming from between her legs. Her eyes flew open, and she moaned throatily as she watched Quinn rip through her panties.

It wasn’t the first time Quinn ripped her underwear when they were having sex, but it didn’t make it any less hot at all. In fact, Rachel liked it, because she then she knew that Quinn was _really_ in the mood for mind-blowing sex.     

Quinn threw the tattered shreds away, leaving Rachel bare for the taking. Her pussy tingled, wetness dripping out of her hole and coating her thighs and pink folds in her heavy arousal. The lust in Quinn’s eyes was clear, and it made Rachel even wetter than usual.

Her eyes skimmed Quinn’s body, settling on her thick pole that stood erect between her legs. Another thing that Rachel liked, was how Quinn was responsive to her touches and sensual noises, her big, hard cock always seemingly eager to give her pleasure.

Breathing heavily, Rachel closed her legs and squirmed, trying to give her soaked cunt any form of attention. Quinn smirked and pried her legs apart, then shoved her hand between them to cup her wet heat. Rachel squealed as Quinn spanked her wet pussy, then pushed two fingers inside her entrance again.

Gasping breathily, Rachel trained her gaze between her legs, biting her lip as she watched Quinn’s fingers slide in and out of her. Quinn grinned and sank her teeth on Rachel’s pulse point, the brunette groaning as her snatch was stimulated further.

“Oh, Quinn… Yes, baby, finger my pussy,” Rachel stroked Quinn’s hair, moaning as she felt the blonde’s fingers twisting and scissoring inside her.

Quinn kissed her lips and cheeks, curling her fingers in a come-hither motion that made Rachel gasp sharply and come, her walls closing in on Quinn’s digits as she released her juices.

“You okay, baby?” Quinn asked, rubbing their noses together.

Rachel giggled and nodded, swiping a finger across her slit to collect her slick cum. Quinn grabbed her hand and sucked off her digit, hazel eyes smoldering as she swirled her tongue and nipped Rachel’s fingertip.

“Put your dick in me, baby,” Rachel requested, spreading her legs wider to expose her plump pussy lips.

Quinn smirked, grabbed her stiff cock by the base, and slid it inside Rachel’s dripping pussy. A tiny whimper escaped Rachel’s lips as she felt herself being stretched out completely, felt Quinn’s thick, hot prick pulse and rub against her walls. Quinn made a strangled noise of appreciation as she pulled back and pushed back in, relishing in the tightness and slickness of Rachel’s warm pussy.

“How’re you feeling, Rach?” Quinn mumbled, rolling her hips to grind against Rachel’s drenched cunt.

“Feels great… Always does when your big cock is inside me,” Rachel smiled lazily, clenching once around Quinn’s girth.

“Yeah?” Quinn laughed throatily as she rocked forward with slow, humping motions.

“Mmhmm,” Rachel breathed out, lifting her hips to hump back against Quinn.

She moaned as Quinn slid in further inside, the pleasure dizzying and making her feel a little light-headed. With a grunt, Quinn pulled back out and sank back in, Rachel’s cunt welcoming her in its heat each time.

“Harder, baby,” Rachel begged through gritted teeth. “I need you to fuck me.”

“You’re insatiable,” Quinn chuckled, but complies nonetheless.

Quinn dropped her hips, drilling her cock roughly inside Rachel’s needy pussy. Rachel cried out and fisted the sheets, her body arching up of its own accord as Quinn started to pound her, her pace rough and unforgiving. Just the way Rachel wanted to be fucked.

“ _Oh, so good, so good!_ ” Rachel sobbed, her entire frame shaking as Quinn fucked her prick deeper into her, coaxing filthy suctioning sounds out of her snatch with each push of her hips.

“Yeah? Your pussy’s so hot for me, isn’t it?” Quinn smirked, a short scream torn out of Rachel’s lips as she slammed forward. “I can feel how tight and _wet_ you are. You’re dripping, aren’t you?”

Rachel wailed and humped frantically, sobbing out a ‘yes’. She was so wet for Quinn, but more than that, she was _soaking._ Soaked and hot and needy to be filled with Quinn’s thick meat.

“You want me to come inside you again? Fill you up with my thick jizz?” Quinn choked out, hips slamming forward roughly that Rachel groaned and clamped down tightly on her pounding cock.

“Yes, baby! _Yesyesyes!_ Shoot your sperm in me,” Rachel whined, all breath knocked out of her lungs as she gushed all over Quinn’s prick.

A guttural moan reverberated in her throat as she felt Quinn shoot her semen deep inside her cunt, her walls warm as the thick, creamy load splashed around. Her thighs jerked as Quinn kept on coming until she emptied everything.

“Are you up for more?” Rachel panted, hoping Quinn would say yes because she still felt horny.

“I always am,” Quinn grinned and lied down on her back, hand stroking her thick shaft. Rachel licked her lips at the sight, hand drifting between her legs to rub herself. “Can you ride me?”

As a response, Rachel threw her legs over Quinn’s and sank her dripping pussy over her stiff pole, moaning as she was filled up again. She lifted her hips and dropped back down, circling her hips and grinding down. Panting raggedly, Rachel cupped her tits and played with them as she bounced up and down on Quinn’s rigid dick, riding her faster and faster until her walls fluttered around the delicious thickness that slid in and out of her slick hole.

And then Quinn came again, pumping her full of her semen. It was orgasmic in relief, and Rachel found herself gushing all over Quinn’s shaft and the sheets.

She barely recovered when Quinn rolled her over onto her stomach and plunged her cock inside her wet heat again, hands on her hips and pushing her back as she hammered forward. This tore loud, ecstatic moans and screams from Rachel, their movements frantic and fueled with unadulterated lust.

“Yes, Quinn!” Rachel bit into her pillow, muffling her loud screams as Quinn pounded away at her slick, dripping pussy. “God, yes! Keep fucking me! _S-so good!_ ”

“Take it, baby. Take my dick good,” Quinn grunted.

Rachel’s eyes screwed shut, legs trembling and jaw clenched tight as she took Quinn’s rough pounding. It was pure bliss to her, the way Quinn was so unabashed in _taking_ her.

“Keep fucking me with that big dick, Quinn! You’re fucking me so good,” Rachel squealed, pushing back against Quinn, wanting her _deeper_.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Quinn chanted, groaning loudly as she spilled her semen inside Rachel’s tight, hot, grasping pussy.

Rachel whined and squirted as Quinn pulled out, their combined cum freely leaking out of her sperm-filled pussy. She felt content and thoroughly ravished, a lazy smile playing at her lips as Quinn kissed her forehead and cheeks.   

“Had enough, Rach?” Quinn smirked, covering Rachel’s naked body with hers.

“For this morning, yes,” Rachel’s eyes twinkled mischievously, circling her arm around Quinn’s neck. She kissed Quinn’s jaw and whispered, “Your only rest from sex is while we’re practicing, and then you’re going to fuck me again and keep coming in my pussy whenever we’re not singing or eating.”

Quinn simply stared at her, slack-jawed with disbelief.

Rachel just laughed and patted Quinn’s cheek. “You said it yourself, I’m insatiable.”  


End file.
